The present invention relates to a new distinct variety of seedless grapevine named ‘Sheegene 101’. The variety originated from a hybridization performed in Mildura, Victoria, Australia during 2002 between ‘Crimson Seedless’ (unpatented), as the pollen parent, and ‘Autumn Royal’ (unpatented), as the seed parent. Abortive seed traces were embryo cultured and the resulting plant was planted in an evaluation block during 2004. The first evaluation of the fruit produced by ‘Sheegene 101’ was performed during 2007. ‘Sheegene 101’ was first asexually propagated by field grafting dormant hardwood scions to rootstock in 2010 in Irymple, Victoria, Australia. Fruit from the resulting four grafted ‘Sheegene 101’ vines was first harvested in 2012. All characteristics and distinctions remain true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.